


Lazy Days

by myrna123



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrna123/pseuds/myrna123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years down the road, Jim reflects on his life with Blair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Days

This story is in no way affiliated with UPN or Pet Fly Productions. The characters are their property, and this story is not meant to infringe upon their copyrights. 

Okay, I originally started this PWP in response to the challenge issued back in January or so, about taking a look at the guys five, ten or fifteen years in the future. Then, as time wore on, I thought I'd incorporate the next challenge issued some time in February about a happy, light-hearted exchange between the guys. Five months later, here we go with a light, frivolous little encounter. It hasn't been beta'd or anything. It's just a short little ditty. Think of it as a fanfic limerick! 

Look for my reply to the Masturbation/Alphabet challenge some time in October or November. Go ahead an archive under PWP. 

## Lazy Days

by Myrna  


Jim flipped the switch to open the sun roof and deeply sniffed the cool mountain air. He ruefully shook his head, remembering there was a time when he actually wondered if he wanted a 45 minute commute to and from work. He now knew it was well worth it to live in the relative solitude and soothing beauty of the mountains. 

He turned up the dirt road that led to the cabin and checked the clock in the dashboard. Six-thirty. No way Blair was home yet. He was going to try to get as much work done at the University as he could so they wouldn't have to head into the city over the weekend. Spring had finally taken hold of the northwest, and they planned to work on the cabin. 

Jim picked up the mail at the bottom of the long driveway, then drove up the mile and a half to the cabin. Whistling under his breath, he let himself in, tossing the mail and the car keys on the counter. He hung up his jacket and noticed the answering machine indicating there was a message, so on his way back to the kitchen he hit the play button. 

"Hi Jim, it's Blair," said a familiar voice. Jim snorted in amusement like he always did. Five years they'd been together and Blair began every phone message with 'Hi Jim, it's Blair.' "Hey, it's about 4:30. Looks like I'll be home around seven. Let's cook out tonight. I'll bring some fresh veggies from the farmer's market, and we can make shish kabobs. Hmm, what are you thinking right now, Big Guy? I'm picturing myself shished on a kabob we don't want left on the grill." Blair's burst of laughter perfectly matched Jim's. "Okay, that was NOT a Sandburg, melt-the-plastic-on-the-phone classic. Give me a break, man, I've been dealing with bureaucrats all day. Jeez, I hope Simon didn't come back to the cabin with you. If he did, I think there's some smelling salts in the bathroom. See you later, man. Love you." 

*Love you, too,* Jim unconsciously echoed as he went to change his clothes. It was obvious Blair had been the last to leave that morning. The bed was unmade, and his wet towels were in a heap on the floor. Jim grinned affectionately and shook his head. 

Since Blair had been back from his latest field expedition for only two weeks, Jim was still happily celebrating all the things that meant 'Blair,' and that included messy bedrooms. Blair had been in the Amazon rain forest for six weeks with a group of graduate students. Five years, and Jim still profoundly felt the separation. Nothing was ever quite right until Blair was back home. 

"I thought this would get easier," Jim had said watching Blair place his pack by the door. 

"No way, man," Blair said with that saucy grin of his. "I grow nearer and dearer every day, didn't you know that?" 

Feeling melancholy and neglected, Jim had frowned at his lover. "I wish I could say the same," he pouted. 

Blair just laughed and took Jim in his arms. "Oh man, I am *so* housebroken, and you know it. Twice a year, I go on these piddly little field trips, and the rest of the time, I'm June Cleaver to your Ward." 

Jim grinned at the image. "How come you never wear pearls and heels when you vacuum?" 

Blair checked his watch, then grabbed Jim's hand and headed toward the bedroom. "Come on, Big Guy. Give me another kind of pearl necklace--think of it as a going away present." 

Jim chuckled now. The only thing better than Going Away sex was Welcome Home sex. Of course, Anniversary Sex was pretty hot. And Birthday Sex. Birthday Sex was good. Shower Sex wasn't bad either. Mmm and Hot Tub Sex. Now *there* was some action...Jim grinned to himself as he made the bed, and tossed Blair's towel in the hamper. *You have a one track mind, old man,* he thought. He smirked at himself. It wasn't that, at 44, he felt *old* exactly, it was just that Blair hadn't yet hit *30.* 'Yet' being the operative word. His birthday was five days away. Shit, five days away. Jim still had no clue what they were going to do about it. He owed Sandburg big and bad for the blow-out he orchestrated for Jim's 40th, but turning around and doing the same thing to Blair just seemed too predictable. They could get out of town for a few days, maybe head out to Arizona or New Mexico. Jim shrugged-nothing said it had to be a surprise. Maybe he'd just give Blair free rein to plan whatever it was he wanted to do. Jim's one track mind slipped back on track as he thought about what those plans would most likely include.   
  


* * *

  


A little before seven, Jim heard Blair's Cherokee pull into the driveway. He walked out on the front porch and lazily leaned against a pillar. He and Blair traded smiles as Blair unloaded his satchel, laptop, a handful of books, and a canvas bag stuffed with fresh vegetables. "Hey!" Blair said brightly, jogging up the steps and lifting his head for a kiss. Jim happily obliged. 

"How was your day, Dr. Sandburg?" Jim asked, taking the vegetables off Blair's hands. 

"Not bad, Captain Ellison," Blair replied. "How 'bout you?" 

"You are looking at a man who was not made to sit behind a desk and make nice with the muckety mucks," Jim answered, following Blair inside and feeling only a marginal twinge when he dumped his load on the couch. 

Blair flashed his eyebrows at him. "I've always thought of you as more a man made to sit in a hot tub with a horny Ph.D." 

"Oo baby, lead the way!" Jim said. He stopped in the kitchen to grab a couple of beers. 

Blair clapped his hands in anticipation and headed out the back door onto the deck. He and Jim had built the deck their first summer in the cabin. It looked out over a clear mountain lake-which was still far too cold for an evening dip. The hot tub was a dual reward they had installed shortly after Jim was promoted to Captain and Blair received his doctorate. Blair had laughingly told an embarrassed Simon that had they installed the tub *before* those two coveted prizes, they might never have seen them. Hint, hint, nudge, nudge. 

Blair turned on the bubbles and deftly stripped out of his clothes then watched Jim strip with a grin on his face. They settled into the warm, soothing water with identical sighs. They sat across from each other, eyes closed, heads back, letting the stress of the week drain. 

Jim nudged Blair with his foot. "Hey, Birthday Boy, what do you want to do to celebrate the big 3-0?" 

Blair opened his eyes and lifted a curious brow. "What? Does that mean no surprise party?" he asked. 

Jim smirked at his lover. "I already told you I'd *never* do something so horrible to you." 

Blair grinned devilishly, then shrugged at the question. "Hmm, what should a couple of old fogies like us do to celebrate?" he wondered aloud. 

"Speak for yourself!" Jim said, pushing off the side of the tub and gathering Blair in his arms. "I have as much energy now as I did ten years ago!" He zestfully kissed Blair who laughed as soon as Jim pulled away and began nibbling his neck. 

"Hmph, until nine o'clock anyway," the younger man ribbed. He laughed harder when Jim bit him on the shoulder. 

"Getting fresh in your old age, babe," he admonished. 

"You're getting a kick out of this turning 30 bit, aren't you," Blair said, mock accusation in his tone. "I was a model of restraint and support when you rounded 40." 

"You practically erected billboards to commemorate it!" Jim indignantly replied. "Not to mention getting the entire precinct involved in what was, without a doubt, the most humiliating evening of my life." 

"Now Jim, how was I supposed to know the stripper was a guy you went to high school with?" 

They both started laughing. 

Blair pulled Jim closer. "Something tells me this is the reason you wanted to cook out," Jim said, shivering as Blair's lips trailed from one side of his neck to the other. 

"I'm tired of hearing you grouse about all the pans we ruin letting dinner sit on the stove," Blair said. 

"That's top of the line cookware, Babe," Jim shot back. "Hey, there's an idea for a birthday present..." 

"You get me a bunch of pots for my birthday and I can guarantee the only cooking you'll do for the next ten years is in the kitchen!" 

Jim laughed as he straddled Blair and brought him closer still. Their erections brushed against each other, eliciting gasps from the two men. "You'd better tell me what you want then." 

Blair shrugged, thinking the spectacle of Jim's body was much more interesting than this line of discussion. "Mm, it's no big deal really," he said, between kisses. "Let's just do the dinner bit. Get me a gift certificate for the book store or something." 

"Come on, it is a big deal," Jim said, both his hands on Blair's shoulder. "It's a special birthday, I want to do something special for it." 

"Jim, it's not really that special," Blair started to say. 

Jim interrupted. "Yes it is! You only turn 30 once." 

A look passed over Blair's face then, too quick for Jim to name, but he thought it might have been guilt. Blair cocked his head to one side and thought for a moment. "What if I told you," he said slowly, "That I started taking college courses when I was 16." 

Jim looked confused and shrugged as if to say, "What if you did?" 

Blair drew closer to Jim, wrapping his legs around his waist. "What if I told you, I loaded up my course hours, and graduated when I was 20, and got my masters when I was 22, and sort of, just turned 23 when I met you and then kind of, fudged my observer paperwork and said I was 25." 

Jim froze for a minute before pulling away to look Blair in the eye. "Oh, man, you're shitting me, Sandburg, right? I mean, what are you saying here? Are you trying to tell me..." 

Blair shrugged and said, "It's no big deal, Jim. I just...you know, you were freaked enough about working with me, I just figured if you thought I was a little older..." 

Jim shrugged out of Blair's hold. "What else have you *fudged*?" he asked angrily. 

Blair rolled his eyes at his lover. "Relax, wouldja? I bet you dated a hundred women who told you they were younger than they really were. What's so bad about me telling you I was older than I really was?" 

"The *bad* is that you *lied,* Sandburg. What happened to honesty and commitment as the cornerstones of a healthy relationship?" Jim was quoting one of Blair's lectures to him--a dirty trick if ever there was one. 

"Like keeping me informed when your senses weird out on you?" Blair asked, innocently batting his eyes. 

"This is not the same thing at all!" Jim complained. "I tell you practically every time..." 

"*Practically*," emphasized Blair. "Jim, everyone had inaccuracies and omissions they choose not to correct. It has nothing to do with honesty so much as...following the path of least resistance." 

"That is rationalizing, Chief, and you know it," Jim said. 

Blair lifted an eyebrow at his lover. "Did you ever correct the mistake records made on your ID badge?" he asked casually. 

Jim flushed. "That is *totally* different," he started to say. 

Blair laughed. "Yeah, because it's *you!*" 

"But that was their mistake! I didn't *willfully* mislead anybody." 

"Splitting hairs, my friend." Blair said. "Hey, look at it this way- officially, you're 41 and I'm 30. A mere eleven years difference!" 

With a sigh, Jim gave up the fight. The only thing worse than arguing with Blair when he was right was arguing with Blair when he *thought* he was right. "Fine, then Chief," Jim said, then pointed an accusing finger at the man. "No more surprises, though. My fragile old heart can't handle this stuff anymore." 

Blair's grin was teasing. "So I guess now's not the time to tell you Naomi was 18 when I was born and not 22, huh?" 

"Ah, jeez, Sandburg, you're killing me here. I'm the same age as your *mom*?" 

"No way. You're a whole two years younger." Jim grimaced, not the least bit amused. Blair rolled his eyes and said, "Hey what's the problem, man? If anything it reflects on *my* neurosis, not yours!" 

"Sixteen years! That's like, this huge cavern between." 

Blair ruefully shook his head. "Jim, it's two years more than you thought it was an hour ago. Relax, man. This age gap bothers you *more* the longer we're together, have you ever noticed that?" 

"Yeah, well it keeps getting *wider* the longer we're together," Jim grumbled. 

Blair managed to pull the beleaguered man close to him. "Come on now," he coaxed, blowing in Jim's ear, then tickling with his tongue. "I hardly ever call you Daddy anymore," he said, and burst out laughing when Jim growled and shoved him back. 

"You *are* turning into an old man," Blair taunted. "For my birthday maybe we should just take a shot of Geritol and call it a night." 

Jim gave another sigh of capitulation and let Blair have another go at his neck. "If I wasn't weak with hunger, I'd show you just how wrong you were," he growled. 

Blair stopped what he was doing and sat up straight. "Dinner!" he said, as if he'd just discovered the concept. He jumped out of the hot tub and padded-naked and dripping wet-into the kitchen. 

"Sandburg!" Jim scolded, drying his legs and feet before wrapping the towel around his waist. "How many times do I have to tell you what that water does to hardwood floors?!" 

Blair grinned over his shoulder, then turned to face Jim, his arms opened wide. "You really want to cover this up with a towel, Big Guy?" 

Jim ran forward, grabbed Blair at the waist and slung him over his shoulder. He took a bite out of Blair's ass cheek as he headed back toward the bedroom. Blair took advantage of his position to unfasten Jim's towel and toss it to the ground. He planted a warm, wet, kiss on Jim's back and felt the man tighten his hold with a warning groan. "You've been conked on the head far too many times already," Jim said. "You don't want me dropping you." 

"Why do you think I insisted on a place without stairs?" Blair asked. 

Jim effortlessly tossed Blair on the bed and leered down at him as he lay spread eagle on the covers. "Well, you're a pretty little boy, I'll say that for you." 

"Little boy," Blair scoffed. "I had to teach you everything you know." Blair lifted up on his elbows and gestured around the room, then nodded at Jim's growing erection. "At least as far as *this* goes." 

"In your dreams," Jim taunted. "I just learned today I've been doing *this,*" he reached for Blair's cock, "since before you were born." 

Blair laughed and groaned in the same breath as Jim began forcefully kneading his testicles. "Oh, shit, man!" He arched up and into his lover's hand. "Yeah, but you weren't doing it right," he taunted, his voice tight with arousal. 

"Says who?" Jim asked arrogantly, knees on either side of Blair, effectively trapping him. 

Blair lifted a brow as Jim positioned himself so that their erections were dueling with each other. He sucked in a quick breath of air. "Didn't I tell you? I formed a support group with all your ex-lovers. We get together the first Monday of every month," he said. "You know, compare notes, discuss technique, that kind of thing." 

Jim laughed. "Bet you don't have to rent out an auditorium like I do for *your* ex-lovers. At least I kept it to a reasonable number." 

"*Reasonable* is a purely subjective term," Blair said. "There are tribes in South America, who..." 

"Ah ah, here comes the academic double speak," Jim said knowingly. He shrewdly looked Blair over. "Oh man, don't even *tell* me you took the path of least resistance when you gave me that endless list of past lovers!" 

Blair blinked innocently. "What, you think just because I tacked on a couple of years to my age, I might have shaved off a couple of dozen lovers from my list?" 

"Couple of dozen?" Jim asked incredulously. 

Blair's smile widened. "You are so easy," he teased. 

Jim smirked and shook his head. "That's funny coming from you." 

"You're old fashioned, too" Blair said. "You want to think you're the only man I ever gave it up for." He arched his back so their cocks moved against one another. "The only man I ever laid down for; the only man I spread my legs for...You want to think you're Alpha and Omega, isn't that right?" 

"Must be the generation gap," Jim replied dryly. He breathed out a deep, long suffering sigh, borrowed from Blair's repertoire, and gave him another searching look. "What am I going to do with you, hm?" he asked, bouncing just a little on top of his lover. 

Blair snaked his hand up Jim's thigh, traveling toward his erection, only to have his hand swatted aside. "What makes you think you've got to do something with me?" he asked, eyes wide with innocence. 

"If *I* don't do something with you, who will?" Jim asked. Blair took a breath as if to reply, but Jim deftly rolled over, pulling Blair up on top of him and silencing the younger man with a rough kiss. "Don't answer that!" he said when they parted. 

Blair laughed and shrugged his agreement. "Well, if you've *got* to do something with me, go ahead and do it," he said. "I skipped lunch, and I'm starved." 

"Ah ah," Jim shook his head. "I'm the wronged party here. I get to drive." 

"Wronged party?!" Blair coughed in disbelief. His eyes lit with sudden understanding. "Wait a minute, I know what's going on here," he said. "You're just bucking for Sympathy Sex." 

Jim's own eyes lit up. "Hey! I forgot that one!" he said, prompting a curious look from his lover. "Come to think of it, I'm due a little sympathy. I mean, my lover's always leaving me to fend for myself for *months* at a time..." 

"Six weeks, tops," Blair corrected. 

Jim ignored him. "He works these ridiculously long hours..." 

"Because, unlike you, he has *two* jobs," Blair tried to clarify. 

"He still, after five years of devotion on my part, shakes his ass at every attractive man *or* woman who catches his eye..." 

"Hey, who wears the wedding band around here, huh?" 

"And all the while, I'm standing there in the background, steady as a rock...." 

Blair fingered Jim's erection. "Hard as a rock, anyway," he said, lifting his eyebrows in appreciation. 

"And then, after all this sacrifice, I come to find out the man I've *devoted* myself to, the man I've *worshipped* for the last five years...." 

"Okay, now even *I* don't lay it on that thick..." 

"The man I've pledged myself to...come to find out he's been *lying* to me this whole time..." 

"See, *lying* is such a negative word, Jim. I prefer to think of it as selectively refusing to correct minor obfuscations of the past." 

"You would!" Jim finally acknowledge the man on top of him. 

Blair sighed and rolled his eyes with a melodramatic flourish. "All right, then! All right! You've suffered long and hard, O Beacon of Truth and Justice. How can I make it up to you?" 

Jim shook his head. "You don't sound very sincere," he huffed. "We both know Humor Me Sex is *not* what we're looking for..." 

"Depends on who's being humored," Blair said, earning himself a sharp pinch in the ass. "Youch!" he complained. "O my Beloved, please allow me to make restitution for all of the pain and torment you've suffered due to my neglect." 

"I'm not hearing sincerity," Jim critiqued warningly. 

Blair grinned and slid down the length of Jim's body, laving his tightened nipples between sweet kisses. He kissed his way over to Jim's ear and whispered, "It's just so hard to think when you're on top of the hottest, sexiest, buffest man in all of human creation." 

Jim grinned and relaxed into the bed. "Ahh, now *that's* better," he whispered back. 

"I get my hands on Mount Olympus here and suddenly all rational thought flies out the window," Blair continued. "I mean, you don't know what it's like being faced with this kind of perfection day in and day out. I'm telling you, it wears on a person." 

"Now see, Chief?" Jim asked in a tight whisper. "Is honesty so hard?" 

Blair chuckled. "I guess not," he admitted. His eyes shimmered with mirth. "I guess I was afraid you'd get a swelled head..." 

With a growl, Jim wrapped his arms around Blair and rolled over, so now Blair was beneath him. "Mission accomplished there, Babe!" he said, slipping off the bed and positioning his erection at Blair's cleft. 

"Now, now, play nice," Blair warned, straining for the bedside table. 

Jim pushed him back into position and retrieved the tube of KY. "Come on, Chief, let's hear some chatter," Jim said as he prepared the both of them. He smiled at the rumble of laughter in Blair's chest. 

"Oh all right, let's see," Blair said, as if trying to recall the lyrics of an old song. "Mmm, okay." His back arched, and he groaned in pained delight as Jim shoved inside him with a strong, smooth stroke. "Oh man, go for it, Big Guy." 

"Do I make you feel good?" Jim prompted, sliding out, then thrusting inward with commanding strength. 

"Ohhh man, like nobody's business," Blair moaned. 

"Better than anyone ever has?" 

"Was there ever anybody else?" Blair asked, eyes closed, his fists gripping the bedspread so tightly his knuckles were white. 

"Tell me what I do to you, Lover." 

"Shit, man, you know what you do to me! You shatter me, man; tear me into a million pieces!" 

Head back, Jim felt the pleasure inside him explode outward, resulting in a sudden burst of energy aimed at the connection between he and his guide. His thrusts intensified in both speed and force. He and Blair moaned in tandem at the building heat. 

"You turn me inside out," Blair panted. "I don't know where I end, and you begin...Oh shit! Shit! *Shit!* You own me, Jim! You fucking own me!" 

"Who owns me, Chief?" 

"I do," Blair huffed, his eyes snapping open. His clenched his ass around Jim's penis and Jim's eyes opened wide. "You're as much mine as I am yours. It works both ways. The only way you can have me is to give yourself up to me!" 

"For how long?" Jim whispered, circling a strong hand around Blair's straining shaft. 

Blair nearly lost it, but managed to hold on. "Forever, Jim," he whispered. 

"Forever," Jim mumbled. 

Blair shuddered, shoving up and into Jim's hand before coming in creamy spurts across Jim's chest. Jim drove himself as deep inside Blair as he could and let the intensity of his release surround them. 

The only sound for a long time was ragged breathing and hard swallows. Jim let himself soften inside his pliant lover. He moved every so often, just to remind Blair they were still connected and because he loved hearing the younger man's inarticulate grunts. He gently withdrew, smiling when Blair sighed forlornly at the loss. 

They lay entwined, enjoying the lazy aftermath in silence. 

"Shower?" Jim finally asked, running his hand up and down Blair's side. 

Blair sighed again and snuggled in closer. "Hot tub," he eventually answered. 

"That's sanitary," Jim smirked. 

"Annie's done worse," Blair replied, referring to Simon's three-year old daughter. "At least we pee in the lake." 

"You pee in the lake?" Jim asked indignantly. "Good God, what else am I going to find out about you before the night is through? All right then, I guess we'll add draining, cleaning and refilling the hot tub to the To Do list," Jim said, groaning himself upright and pulling Blair up after him. 

"Have I mentioned before how romantic our post-coital discussions are?" Blair asked as they both slipped on boxer shorts. 

Jim thought it over for a moment. "I don't think you have." 

"There's a reason for that," Blair said, hugging Jim from behind and matching his steps as he left the bedroom. They stopped in the kitchen to prepare the vegetables Blair brought home earlier, then continued out to the deck to fire up the grill. They lazed in the hot tub waiting for the coals to heat, then sat down to eat as the sun set behind the forest of trees. 

It was getting chilly and they began putting on their discarded clothes one piece at a time, holding out as long as they could before they were fully covered. 

Full and freshly sated, Jim leaned back with a luxurious stretch. He breathed in the cool night air and closed his eyes in appreciation of the crickets and owls and other wildlife readily audible to his enhanced senses. "Mmm, I can't believe I had to talk you into moving up here, Sandburg," he said, opening a single eye to see how Blair would take his revisionist history. 

Blair lifted his customary brow and said, "I think you're fudging the facts there, Jim." He drifted over to Jim, and finagled his way onto his lap. Facing the older man, he straddled Jim's thighs and chastely kissed his cheek. "Of course, I understand how things like that can happen, so you can see how I calmly accept it; no flying off the handle...teaching by example..." 

"The things my guide does to try and enlighten me," Jim marveled, shaking his head. He thread his fingers through Blair's damp hair and brought him close for a kiss that tasted of white wine and grilled vegetables. "In the spirit of forgiveness and understanding, is there anything else you want to come clean about, Chief? I'm feeling generous here. One-day amnesty, confess all and start with a clean slate." 

Blair carefully extricated himself from Jim's lap and roamed around the deck looking thoughtful. "Hmmm....Remember when you asked me if I've ever been convicted of a crime, and I said, 'Not a felony'?" 

Sometimes it was still maddeningly difficult to tell when Blair was joking. "Sandburg..." 

"No big deal, man. It's just a little omission on my part..." 

Jim's eyes narrowed, and Blair nervously checked over his shoulder for the easiest means of escape. "Sandburg..." Jim said in that warning tone that meant, 'Your ass is mine.' 

Blair smiled weakly. "It's funny, really. You're gonna laugh, man..." 

"Sandburg!" Jim jumped to his feet, and a split second later, Blair yelped and darted down the stairs. Jim gave a loud whoop and gave chase, all the way down the dock. With a tarzan yell, Blair vaulted off the pier into the freezing cold lake. Jim stopped just short of the edge, nearly losing his balance and tumbling into the water himself. 

He grabbed a post and regained his balance, laughing loudly as Blair sputtered to the surface and shouted at the painful cold of the icy lake. 

"Oh man! What happened to one-day amnesty?" he shouted. 

Jim was still laughing as he turned around and headed inside to build a fire to thaw the kid out. "Up and out, Sandburg. I don't want you pulling an Annie Banks in my lake!" 

"Like you'd know!" Blair shot back, shivering so hard he had to struggle up the ladder. 

"A sentinel knows, my friend! A sentinel knows!" 

Jim heard Blair dripping on the deck and picked up his pace just as Blair burst into a run. Jim jogged inside, but left the door ajar so Blair could slip in right behind him. He laughed as Blair lunged at him and wrapped his wet, freezing body around his lover. 

"So much for honesty," Blair chattered. 

Jim deftly stripped him of his clothes and tossed him a blanket on the way to the wood pile. "If you'd come clean from the beginning you'd be warm and dry right now," Jim pointed out. 

Blair shrugged out of the blanket and stood perilously close to the kneeling man in front of the fireplace. "I'd also be fully clothed,"= he replied. 

"Mm, point taken," Jim said with a grin. The fire started, he reached up and caressed Blair's silky thigh. "Maybe it's time to forget the recriminations and just move forward. What do you say, Chief? Truce?" 

Blair slid down to his knees. "Mmm, Truce Sex," he said dreamily. And they both laughed in eager anticipation.   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browsers back button to return to your story selections or submit a [new](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi) query.


End file.
